Not So Sweet Somethings
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: [Not Sequel to Sweet Somethings]This separation seems a sad crime Seto left without a trace for two years and Joey is curious as to why. Oneshot, boy love, don't like don't read.


**Lady Ai: I've decided to re-write this story to make thoes people who like their characters to be, well, in character. Don't worry, the fluffy one is still up.**

**Yami Ai: This isn't a sequel -.-**

**Lady Ai: And again, this story is dedicated to Imi, my love and my world**

**Yami Ai: And to my Kage n.n **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song. It's best that when the song lyrics come up, you play the song Call And Return by Hellogoodbye to get the mood of the song.**

_**'Not So Sweet Somethings'**_

_**By Lady Ai aka Genesis**_

_**Dedicated to all thoes long distant relationships,**_

_**May they last forever and a day.**_

Joey walked down the cemented sidewalk during sunset, his beige coat wrapped snuggly around him and his blonde hair being blown. Joey took the blue scarf wrapped around his neck in his hands and cuddled it against his cheek. How he missed his brunet. _'God, no. I have to stop thinkin' 'bout the prick. He's just a jerk.' _They had recently broke up because of something Seto perfered not to tell the blond. It ended with a fight about the secret. Joey had tried talking to Mokuba but he said that he hadn't been able to get thru his brother.

Joey didn't cry. Actually, he just punched a fence when he was going to his apartment after the fight. What could've been Seto's secret? Joey's curiosity was dying to know! His curiousness got bigger when he hadn't seen the CEO in school for two weeks straight after the fight. Nobody has heard about Kaiba in over two years actually. This must have something to do with the secret.

Joey sat down on a bench at the park, watching the lake shimmer in the sunset lights. He had just walked out of Yugi's house, needing some fresh air and sometime to think. Fact was that, he just didn't want to see the happy couple that was Yugi and Yami after his not so perfect relationship with Kaiba. _'Honestly, what did I expect? A huge ring and marriage? Pfft, like the jackass would ever fall on one knee infront of me and ask such a question.'_ Joey sighed and thought about their last date, the night before the fight.

xXxX

_"Pup, you want to go somewhere?" Seto placed a hand on Joey's head, combing the blond's silky hair. Joey looked away from the Tv and at Seto, surprised. Seto did -not- just asked Joey if he wanted to go out. He'd normally just drag him out of the house if the brunet wanted a date. _

_"Dun cha 'ave work ta do?" Joey sneered at the laptop by Seto. The young CEO just chuckled. "Do you want to go out or not? I'm being nice, believe it or not...but if you don't want to go." Seto got up and took his laptop with him. Joey rolled his eyes. Did Seto expect the teasing to work?_

_Well, it did. "Alright fine. Let's go eat ice cream at the park." Seto smirked and put down his laptop. "Good boy." Joey glared at Seto's back half-heartedly. He loved the CEO but thoes dog jokes weren't gonna get the brunet anywhere NEAR the blond's bed._

_XxXx _

Joey had turned his hands into fist, stoping himself. He was NOT going to cry for the stupid brown-haired boy.

A couple of teenaged girls walked across from Joey while they talked lively. Joey couldn't help but pick up a certain name from their conversation.

"You know, I just read about what happened to Kaiba Seto and why he moved away to America!"

"Oh, tell me everything!"

"Well, see. Seto was forced into something and he had to move to America. The media wouldn't say exactly what forced him because Kaiba demanded it to be kept secret. All we know is that he was not married, or so he says."

"Hm, maybe he just doesn't want someone to know. You know...that one relationship."

"Don't tell me you actually believe that rumor! Why would one of the greatest, sexiest man of dueling go out with a second-rate dueler?" At this Joey coughed loudly. The two teen girls turned to see him, one epped and ran off with the other in tow. Joey sighed.

_'Atleast now I know where he is. But why would he just move like that?'_ Joey scratched his head in frustration. He hadn't been able to sleep a month after their break-up. Now, he would only sleep every other day.Thoughts of the CEO always filled his mind thoes nights. Joey needed to feel Seto's arms around his waist. He needed to touch Seto's cheek again. He needed to look in thoes beautiful blue eyes again. He needed to feel Seto's warm lips capture his. He just down right needed Kaiba Seto. _'God, why?-!'_

_xXxX _

_"Hey, inu. I have a present for you." Present? From Seto? _

_"Alright, tell me where is Kaiba, you evil alien robot clone." Joey was just rewared with a silver box thrusted into his hands. "Open it." Kaiba said. Joey raised an eyebrow but smiled. He always loved getting presents. But from the one he loves? He was excited. But his face fell when he saw what was in the box._

_"Do you expect me to wear this?"_

_"If you love me." Damn, the guilt card. Joey took out his 'present' from the box. It was a green collar with a silver name tag in the shape of a heart. "Well, atleast the name tag itself is something romatic."_

_"It was the only one they had...or so they said." Joey read the tag._

_Belongs to Kaiba Seto. If lost please return, he is missed._

_"What an endearing message." Joey said, half sarcastically. The message was a bit fluffy. Seto smirked. "Glad you thought so, pup." Joey kept staring at the collar in his hand. "Thanks Kaiba. It's somewhat sweet of you."_

_"Damn, I wasn't aiming for sweet. I was aiming for 'get your ass in my bed'." Joey laughed. "Haha, yeah right. You're not gonna get me that easily." Joey winked and stuck his tongue out. Seto smiled softly at his puppy. Joey was still pure, never been touched. And the brunet wanted to be the first and the last._

_Kaiba took the collar from Joey, got behind him and placed the collar on Joey. Joey blushed a little. "H-hey! Who said I was gonna wear it now?"_

_"I did." Kaiba whispered into Joey's ear, sending shivers down the blond's spine. He loved when Kaiba would do that. He loved to hear the strong yet smooth voice that belonged to Kaiba near his ear. It left him wanting more. But suddenly, he felt two soft lips on his neck. Joey's breath caught in his throat and he turned to look at a very seductive looking Seto._

_xXxXx_

Joey hated to admit it to himself but...he was addicted to Seto.

xXxX

_Joey laughed at nothing as he and Seto walked down the park. "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing really. Just enjoying the pure bliss I'm in." Seto held Joey's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the blond's knuckles. Joey looked at Seto, shocked at such an affectionate gesture._

_"I'll miss you." Seto whispered. So low infact that Joey couldn't hear. So Joey just stayed confused and surprised. Seto found the confused face cute and chuckled. "It's nothing." He said and kept on walking._

_XxXx_

"How the fuck did I end up with him again?" Joey said to himself. Of course, he knew exactly how they got together in the first place. Joey never thought that torturing with the CEO would get him where he was.

Joey laid across the bench, one arm as a pillow and the other covering his eyes. He was tired. Tired of being able to still be in love with Seto. _'Stupid, rich, moneybags. Asshole. Jerk. Prick. Jackass. Snob. Rich-punck. Hot ass. GRR!'_

XxXx

_"I use to hate weddings. And coffee flavored ice cream. And loofahs. And-"_

_"Puppy, shut up and enjoy this moment."_

_Seto was seated on a bench with the puppy's head on his lap. They both loved looking at the sky during nighttime, both being insomniacs and always having time to stare out their windows._

_Joey got up and kissed the brunet without a second thought. Let's deal with the consequences later, he thought. "You may be a stick-up the ass snob, but I love ya." Joey grinned. Seto looked confused at first but then went back to his emotionless expression. He turned his head away from Joey. Then placed a hand on the blond hair. "Yeah, I know, puppy."_

_"Do you feel the same?"_

_"Don't be stupid." Was the only response Joey got. Joey smiled wildly though. The retort would hurt anyone who didn't know the CEO well and Joey wasn't one of them. Kaiba smirked down at his puppy. He was going to miss thoes gently brown eyes of Joey's._

_XxXx_

"Alright, enough's enough!" Joey got up from the bench and ran over to Yugi's house again. He needed to cure this loneliness and the only way he knew how was to...

"Hey Joey. We were getting worried! Where have you been?" Yugi had opened the door and let Joey in to where the gang was. Joey grinned. "Who wants to go to the kareoke bar?" Everyone got up and walked out to Yami's car. Yugi's grandpa had taught Yami how to drive, only having a small accident with the garge door.

"Why the sudden want to sing Joey?" Yami asked. Joey shrugged. "Just need to let out some emotions ya know." Joey smiled and got in the back with Tristain and Ryou.

They got to the bar with a bit of trouble. Bakura and Malik decided to throw a knife out the window and spiked a tire of one of the cars on the road. Bakura stole thw wheel away from Yami to get the police off their tracks.

"Honestly, Bakura. Can't you calm yourself?-!" Yami shouted.

"It wasn't MY idea. T'was Malik's."

"Actually, it was Marik's idea. He told me to do it thru mindlink." Malik said.

"Me?-! DON'T YOU GUYS SEE RYOU GIGGLING AWAY OVER THERE?"

"You truely believe it was Ryou's idea?" Yugi asked, incredulously. Ryou put on an innocent face that was hurt. "Why would anyone blame me?" Bakura stared at Ryou. "It was you. Wasn't it?" Ryou grinned. "Well, it's over now. Forget the past and let's move on!" Ryou walked toward a table big enough for the gang. Everyone sweatdropped and Bakura chuckled. "It's no wonder I'm going out with my hikari." Bakura said, sitting next to Ryou who blushed and smiled.

The night went on with only a few actual good singers on the mic. The rest, one would have to cover their ears. Malik and Bakura sang a duet called Weird Day(1) and Duke sang I'm Too Sexy. Typical, everyone thought. Then it was Joey's turn and he got to sing Call And Return.

_You promised me starry night skies  
They just remind me of your shining bright eyes  
I'm missing your voice at nighttime  
This sepa-separation seems-seems a sad crime _

Don't don't don't think think think I  
Forgot you you you  
Are are are oh so sweet I, I, I-I know

If only you were here  
(Things would be more magical)

If I was there  
(Right now would be more radical)

You're so not near  
(I'm wishing I could place a call)

And feel closer to you ohh-ohh

The miles of air and road and land  
That separate me from all my plans  
We're having having having fun  
But something something tells me I miss someone

B-but I hope hope hope you didn't forget me, I couldn't  
Forget you the whole time I always knew I knew

_If only you were here  
(Things would be more magical) _

If I was there  
(Right now would be more radical)

You're so not near  
(I'm wishing I could place a call)

And feel closer to you ohh-ohh

Say that you're into me, let me know how it'll be  
If you don't know, don't say so  
I'll wait 'til the perfect time, think of all the perfect lines  
I'll make sure if I let you know

We've got movies on our list to see  
Things to do just you and me  
Calls to make from here to there and back  
We've got fun to have and days to spend  
Stars to see or just pretend  
At least for now just keep things right on track

_Say that you're into me, let me know how it'll be  
If you don't know, don't say so  
I'll wait 'til the perfect time, think of all the perfect lines  
I'll make sure if I let you know (2x)_

Joey smiled as the crowd cheered and clapped to him. Apparently, he wasn't that bad of a singer. He looked out to his friends and saw Tristain glaring at someone and the rest with troubled faces (except for Malik and Bakura). Joey got off the stage and walked toward his friends.

"Ey, guys. What's wrong?" Ryou looked at him disbelivingly. "You didn't see him?" Joey was now confused. "See who?" Yami stepped in. "No one. Let's go home, it's getting lat-"

"I didn't think dogs could sing, mutt."

Joey's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. "Hey, back off man. We don't need you right now much less Joey." Tristain said, protecting his friend. Kaiba threw a glare at the pointy-haired freak. "Why don't you let Wheeler decide that?"

"Because he's not thinking straight, so we think for him."

"So now you're calling him mindless? And he never thought 'straight' in the first place." Kaiba smirked. "I didn't know you had a sense of sexual humor, Kaiba." Bakura grinned. Seto ignored that comment and turn to Joey. "I need to talk with you. Now and alone." Joey bit his lip and looked at Yami. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Yami was about to say something but then shook his head. "Fine, we'll wait for back at the house." With that the gang left Joey and Seto to themselves. _'Oh what joyous rapture.'_ Joey thought bitterly.

"So should I be put to jail, Wheeler?"

"Huh?"

"Your song. Why did you pick that one specific song?" Seto took a seat at the table and Joey followed suit. He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Don't lie, mutt." Seto's emotionless face was still the same after two years. "Fine, if you want it like this. What have you been up to these past two years without me, pup?"

"Fuck, stop calling me a dog! And...nothing has changed since you left."

"I can see that. You haven't changed one bit." Seto reached out and tugged on one of Joey's bangs. Joey pouted and gently smacked his hand away. "What do you want Kaiba? Why are you back?" Seto released a sigh. "Do you even know why I left?"

"No but I heard you left to America and there's a rumor that you got married."

"Bullshit about the marriage thing. I said that to the media. No marriage was invovled in my leaving."

"Then why did you leave? And what was the secret you didn't want to tell me?"

"I found one of my relatives. From my mom's side. My aunt."

"Y-your aunt?" Seto nodded. "Apparently she had heard of my sucess recently two years ago and decided to drop me a letter. But before we got there, Mokuba insisted to visit, we heard that she was killed. So we sent our own investigation organization and tried to found out who would kill her. We found the punk, threw his ass in jail and went to the funeral where I met more of my relatives. Figures they decided to show up when I'm rich and powerful now."

Joey was almost lost. But then asked one of his questions again. The one that mattered most. "Was that the secret?" Seto looked at the blond lazily. "No."

"Then...what was the secret? Why are you back?"

"You. I'm back because of you, idiot. Why else would I be back besides my company? Beside the fact that I have company buildings on every continent." Seto smirked. Joey had enough. "What's the fucking secret Kaiba?-! Answer me tha-" Joey was caught surprised. Seto had placed a hand on Joey's cheek. Seto smirked and with his free hand took out a small cube out of his pocket. Joey's eyes widened.

"I need time to think about if I should do this or not. I don't do things without thinking first and then liking what I get out of it. So, Joey. Will you marry me?" Joey stayed there speechless staring at the ring in the CEO's hand. Then he grinned and grabbed the ring.

"No." Joey chuckled. Seto blinked once. Twice. "What?" He wasn't sure if he heard right. Joey's grin also confused him. "I said, no. But, uh, will you marry me?" Joey laughed. Seto looked at the blond as if he had grown another head. Then he sighed and shook his head to himself. _'He's going to make this into an arguement if this goes the way it is going.'_ Seto looked at the grinning idiot puppy and smiled to himself. "Sure puppy, it'll be your honor." Joey snorted. "Yeah whatever, moneybags."

"You're too much."

"And you love it." Joey grinned. Seto nodded. "You're absolutly right. For once." Joey pouted but then kissed the brunet without a second thought again. "Before you leave me again like you did, think about how it'll effect me you prick."

"If you can't wait for me without me saying so then you are not the right one. But again, you never think about the other options." Seto smirked triumphantly while Joey threw him a glare. "Yup, still the same. You hot jackass." Joey stuck out his tongue. Seto smirked. "May I qoute Bakura here for a moment? -Keep your tongue inside your mouth unless you plan on using it-...puppy." Joey blushed and playfully punched Seto's arm. "Let's just go home and enjoy each others company."

"Or we can indulge in other activities."

"Pfft, like you're gonna get some that easily."

"You never know and I don't give up."

"Just shut up."

"No, I don't think so pup. Besides, didn't you sing that you missed my voice?"

"I love you, there I said it. Is that what you wanted?-!"

"Yes. Thank you, now I can die peacfully."

"Prick."

"Puppy."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Alrighty! Phew, what work. I tried my best to keep them in character. I'm sorry if they are not. Oh and someone asked for a sequel to Sweet Somethings- I don't know maybe there will be, maybe not. I don't know what the sequel should be about anyway. Wow, this one is longer than the fluffy one. Honestly, I didn't know where to end the conversation with Joey and Seto. They could talk for days now.**

**(1) Weird Day comes from an old MTV show called Sifl And Olly. There's a video on youtube(dot)com. To search for it just put Bakura Weird Day and I'm sure you'll find it easily. It's very funny.**

**Yami Ai: Please review, and we'll see you soon!**

**Lady Ai: Ja ne!**


End file.
